The present invention relates to a remote control system, and, more particularly, to a remote control unit including an on-screen display (OSD) for providing an auxiliary OSD for a video signal processor.
Remote control devices for remotely operating electronic devices are well known. Operators of electronic devices utilize hand held remote control units to operate the electronic devices and/or adjust their functionality from a remote location. For example, consumer electronic devices such as televisions, video recorders, audio systems, digital versatile disc (DVD) players and the like are typically controlled via hand held remote control units. As remote control devices have become numerous and commonplace in day-today use, operators of consumer electronic devices have become increasingly dependent upon these devices to properly operate consumer electronic equipment.
The functionality of consumer electronic devices has become increasingly complex in operation as devices include more features for processing digital television broadcasts and advanced audio features (i.e., Surround Sound, closed captioning, picture-in-picture (PIP), THX®, etc). As device complexity increases, the corresponding hand held remote control unit likewise increases in complexity.
Often times remote control operation initiates the display of a menu on a responsive video display device. These “on-screen menus”, enable an operator to select from a plurality of further functions which would be impracticable to include as separate buttons on the remote control unit. For example, an operator may select an “audio menu” button on a remote control unit, in turn a display device responsive to the remote control produces an audio menu on the display of the device, such as 1. MONO 2. STEREO 3. SURROUND 4. SAP. In this way, by selecting the corresponding number key on the remote control unit, and transmitting a corresponding remote control signal, the operator selects the desired menu function of the video display device.
Yet, operators with vision problems, such as the elderly may have difficulty reading/seeing on-screen menus from a remote location. Additionally, the on-screen menu either fully or partially obstructs the display of video content on the display device for the duration of the on-screen menu utilization.